This invention relates to an image detection device of the type comprising at least one column arrangement, consisting of a number of N photo detector elements linearly arranged in a row, for generating detector signals, and a TDI (time delay and integration) arrangement assigned to the photo detector elements for the time-corrected collection and output of the detector signals of an image field alternately swung across the photo detector elements, in both longitudinal directions relative to the column arrangement at the photo detector elements.
An image detection device of this type is known from DE-OS 42 31 401. The image detection device described therein operates according to the principle of scanning an image field by using a swing mirror to swing the image relative to the photo detector elements. By this means, the scene viewed will be successively mapped on to the photo detector elements.
This image detection device features at least one column arrangement complete with photo detector elements arranged in a row in image field swing direction, and a TDI (time delay and integration) arrangement. Whilst the image field is swung across the photo detector elements, a pixel within the image field--an image field section corresponding to the size of the photo detector element--will be successively mapped to the photo detector elements following each other within a row of the column arrangement, causing appropriate detector signals to be emitted. With the TDI arrangement, all detector signals belonging to one and the same image field pixel will be integrated by time-correct summing. The TDI arrangement is designed as a CCD structure which--in order to be able to detect detector signals whilst the swing mirror is swung back into its original position--takes the form of a loop. It is designed such that charges may be shifted in both longitudinal directions.
Due to the use of a CCD structure, however, an image detection device of this type will be very sensitive to radioactive radiation; here, radioactive radiation may cause permanent damage to the CCD structure, which may become evident in a deterioration of its noise behavior.